Laser tag is a very popular game and is known in the prior art. Historically, a laser tag system has utilized multiple firearm-like devices or “guns”. The guns incorporate an infrared emitter and an infrared receptor. The infrared receptor may be incorporated into the gun or within a separate device connected to the gun through a wire or wireless means. Normally the infrared receptor is worn as a separate device on a player's chest or arm. A player aims his gun at another player and pulls the trigger. The trigger activates the infrared emitter on the gun. The infrared signal travels toward the infrared receptor worn by the other player. If the infrared signal activates the infrared receptor then a signaling means is activated. The signaling means is intended to inform the player that the player has been “hit.” The signaling means is normally a vibration, a flashing light, or an audible sound. Optionally, a player's gun may become deactivated when the player is hit.
Historically laser tag systems have solely utilized gun type emitters. The emitters are gun shaped and have a trigger which a user must pull to engage the emitter. These type of emitters provide a single type of game play—the player pretends to shoot a gun. What is needed is an additional type of weaponry which may be utilized in laser tag game play permitting an expansion on the type of game play and interaction between the players.